disney_channel_live_action_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cory In The House
Cory in the House is an American television series which aired on the Disney Channel from January 12, 2007, to September 12, 2008, and was a spin-off from the Disney show That's So Raven. The show focuses on Cory Baxter, who moves from San Francisco, California to Washington, D.C. with his father, after Victor Baxter gets a new job in the White House as the official head chef. The series marks a Disney Channel first, as it is the channel's first spin-off. This is also the only Disney Channel spin-off series to be broadcast in standard definition for the entire length of the show. Raven-Symoné guest-starred, reprising her role as Raven Baxter in one episode. The series was the second entry to the That's So Series. Overview Cory, and his dad, Victor, and how they end up moving from San Francisco, California from Washington DC--as Cory explains in the theme song, when the President (a Hispanic-American man wit the last name "Martinez") came to San Francisco one day and ended up eating at the Chill Grill. Greatly impressed by Victor's cooking skills and his amazing food, President Martinez offered Victor the job of executive chef at the White House. Victor accepted the job and her and Cory end up moving all the way over to Washington DC (even living at the White House with the President and his family). Cast Main *Cory Baxter (Kyle Massey) is the protagonist of the series. He is the son of Victor and Tanya Baxter. A teenager, Cory lives with his father Victor Baxter and is best friends with Newt Livingston, and Meena Paroom, on whom he had a crush. But later admitted that he and Meena were just friends and said "Being friends feels, just right". Cory often is irritated with the President's daughter Sophie Martinez, because of her two-facedness, and also with Candy Smiles, as she keeps calling him "C-Bear". He usually looks to his father for advice. Cory occasionally cooks up various "get-rich-quick" schemes, all of which end badly. He plays in the band DC3 founded by Newt, Cory, and Meena as the Drummer. His catchphrases in this series are "Coming Daddy!","You Know How I Do.","Dang!" and "Daddy No!". Cory is similar to his big sister Raven Baxter (from That's So Raven) and they both are always getting into some crazy situation, but in the end they find a way out of it. When he was much younger he played the same role in "That's So Raven", though there is a notable difference in portrayal, as younger Cory was introduced as a minor annoyance and villain, while on his own show Cory is much more like his older sister. He will do anything in order to get money. He also loves Beyoncé, who he thinks he will "marry" some day. In some episodes, in a humorous climax, Cory's trousers would fall down, revealing his underwear, usually with dollar-signs on them. *Newton "Newt" Livingston III (Jason Dolley) is the son of a senator and the Chief Justice. He is the best friend of Meena Paroom and Cory Baxter. He is a bit clueless and he loves rock and roll. He has some similar characteristics as Raven's friend Chelsea Daniels, (from That's So Raven). He tends to say, "Awesome!" during situations that are not particularly exciting. For example, when the school students were getting flu shots. He has trouble understanding obvious things, yet he has the knowledge to solve confusing things. He plays the guitar (his favorite being a Squier Stratocaster), and is part of DC3. He also knows about Cory's crush on Meena. He wears jeans and chains whenever he is not in any particular costume. Sophie once had a crush on him. He also hates the idea of running for student body president, as he doesn't think he'll make a good leader, and it would totally throw off his care free life style, despite his parents' wanting him to. Even worse is that if he did run for student body president he says he would win even though he wouldn't try thanks to "the Livingston Curse", a curse meaning that a Livingston will win no matter what (though many people would take that as a blessing). Between his parents, his fear of leadership and the Livingston Curse, Newt has been forced (though he enjoys it) to make up excuses for his parents as to why he can't run for student body president, naming the day of the year he makes them up "Excuse Day". His guitar is a Cherry Flaming Red Fender that is tuned for rock 'n roll. *Meena Paroom (Maiara Walsh) is the daughter of the Bahavian ambassador, a fictional country containing cultural elements of India, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, and Kyrgyzstan, Pakistan and very similar to Bolivia. She likes to wear American clothing and to listen to rock music, which her father frowns upon. Jason Stickler, the son of the head of the CIA, is obsessed with her to the point of spying on her constantly. Meena's father is very disapproving of Cory and Newt. In Ain't Miss Bahavian he once banned her from being near them because he believed that they had hypnotized her to disrespect their country. Her father later decided to let them still be friends after Meena came clean about the secrets she had been keeping. It's obvious that Cory has a crush on her, and believes that she will like him back if he does nice things for her; however Meena does not return Cory's feelings. She has two different crushes during the series named Craig Berkowitz and Nanoosh. Meena is similar to Eddie (from That's So Raven). They both have a love for music, and are the only one of their gender in their group of three. According to Maiara Walsh, her Bahavian accent is a mix of Brazilian Portuguese and Arabic. *Sophia "Sophie" Martinez (Madison Pettis) is the daughter of President Richard Martinez. She is a mischievous girl who loves to annoy people, especially Cory. She has two best friends, Haley and Tanisha, who often compete with Sophie at random things, like class president. She is also known as "America's Angel" by all of America (though she is not one to Cory), and when her nickname is mentioned she often responds using her catch phrase: "That's what they call me!" *President Richard Martinez (John D'Aquino) is the President of the United States and Sophie's father. He often gives Cory advice and mentorship through fond and submissive ways. He often speaks his catchphrase by looking in the camera (thus breaking the fourth wall) and saying, "The President of the United States". He also tries to be funny and tells jokes that are often humorless like in the episode "A Rat By Any Other Name" and in the episode "Nappers Delight". He often counts on his assistant Samantha Samuels in some cases like in the episode "Just Desserts" and the episode "I Ain't Got Rhythm". His actions as president are very serious although sometimes he may conduct in some childish behavior. He usually enters the scene whistling "Hail to the Chief". President Martinez also appears in Hannah Montana in the episode "Take this Job and Love It". In the season 4 Hannah Montana episode "Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office," a new President visits Hannah Montana, implying that President had left office before July 18, 2010 (the date of the episode). *Victor Baxter (Rondell Sheridan) is the personal chef of the president in the White House. He is Cory and Raven Baxter's father, and husband of Tanya Baxter. He often resolves conflicts between other characters although he often conflicts with Samantha Samuels. A running gag is that he often embarrasses himself by misinterpreting what people say to him. He also often says "I'll go pack..." when Cory gets in trouble, and another of his catchphrases is "Here comes the pain...". He is the rival of Leonard Stevenson. Connection to the DCLAU Hannah Montana "Take This Job and Love It" is a crossover episode of the Disney Channel sitcoms Hannah Montana and Cory In The House featuring President Martinez and Sophie. After coming out from a concert, Hannah flirts with her new dancer Jeremy. He asks Hannah out on a movie date but Roxy goes along with Miley, for protection purposes. Roxy ruins the date and Hannah is furious at her . The next day Hannah meets the President Martinez and his daughter Sophie (from the series Cory in the House). Roxy saves the President from eating spoiled sushi, and The President gives Roxy a job offer as a bodyguard. Roxy turns him down, because she wants to protect Miley. When they get home, Hannah is practically begging Roxy to take the job, because of Roxy's interruptions on Hannah's life. They have a fight and Roxy realizes Hannah's purpose for her begging and promptly leaves to go accept the job for the President. Wish Gone A Miss Weekend "Wish Gone Amiss Weekend" is a special event weekend that aired on Disney Channel on July 13, 2007. The event was made up of one episode from each Cory in the House, Hannah Montana, and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, in a similar fashion to that of That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana. However, unlike its predecessor, there was no crossover between the three shows. However, according to the television advertisements for the event, the characters in each show wished upon the same shooting star (apparently all simultaneously, simply in different parts of the country). This serves as a loose plot line connecting all three shows, as the characters must deal with the consequences of their granted wishes. Category:That's So Series Category:TV Shows